


Diplomatic Immunity

by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP but with more build up than necessary, Threesome - F/M/M, Which is weird given the characters in this fic, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise titled 'Our Kind of Normal'</p>
<p>After being taken from Jakku, Rey is brought aboard the Finalizer and presented to the General and Kylo Ren. It seems their recruitment speeches are more...intimate than she'd thought they'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> This piece and I had some difficulties. I ended up reading a lot of Reylux while writing this fic, and the characterization of these three in relation to each other REALLY varies. Some of those variations I enjoy, and others...others are a little too dark for me. Thus, this piece is extraordinarily gentle and includes a lot of offers to teach virgin!Rey how to have sex.
> 
> It was prompted to t0bemadeofglass's tumblr that Rey think of three-way sex as normal, and the only way I could think to build up to that was to have her be a virgin...thus...this...
> 
> I don't even know. Let me know what you think? *sidles off to find a warm cup of cocoa*

Rey is taken from Jakku with little to no ceremony.

She’s waiting in the line for portions, her bag heavy with scavenged parts, when the First Order landing craft swoops arrives. A shout goes up from one of the stalls, and the citizens of Niima start to flee. It’s not until the Stormtroopers appear that someone starts to scream.

“Fend for yourselves!” Unkar Plutt shouts, slamming the window of his portion shack shut.

Rey takes one look at the Troopers, then at the crowd. She keeps her gaze low as she slips away, only glancing up to get her bearings as she moves out of sight.

There’s a shout from behind her. Rey closes her eyes and curses.

To her great surprise, she doesn’t hear a single shot of blaster fire as she starts to run. Instead, the Stormtroopers outflank her, following close until one of them runs forward and tackles her into the sand. Rey struggles against her captor, kicking her legs, but soon enough, she’s rendered still. The Stormtrooper is panting on top of her, his comrades surrounding her with their blasters pointed at her head.

“You will come with us willingly,” the Stormtrooper informs her.

Rey summons what saliva she can and spits in his face.

The Stormtrooper pulls back his hand like he means to slap her. Rey closes her eyes and braces, but the blow never comes.

She waits a moment, then risks a look.

The Stormtrooper straddling her has frozen. He makes a choked noise and tumbles into the sand, his hands coming to his throat. Rey glances at her captors and finds them all staring at something in the distance, their blasters fallen to their sides.

She takes the chance she’s given and runs.

It’s only a few meters before she’s frozen, too. Rey tries to struggle, but her limbs are as useless as though they were dead. Her eyes flit across the desert, desperately drinking in the landscape as her enemy approaches from behind.

She always thought this would be the last thing she saw. She just never assumed the end would come so soon.

The creature who comes to stand before her looks nothing like the Stormtroopers. They’re dressed head to toe in black; she can’t tell what species they are, let alone what force they’re using to hold her so still. There’s a ringing in her ears that’s beginning to hurt, and the air around her smells of burnt metal and death. She’s not sure if it’s Niima, or something unique to _them_.

“Sir,” a Stormtrooper says (and at least that mystery is cleared up). “She matched the description you gave us.”

“It seems she does,” Whoever he is, he’s using a voice modulator. Rey grits her teeth and tries to snarl, forgetting for a moment that she can’t. Something that could be called a laugh echoes out of that impossible mask. The hum in the air becomes a snap; it pulls at her and demands her attention, like an itch that she’s unable to scratch.

It only gets worse as the man in black circles her. He towers over her, intimidating without saying a word. When he arrives in front of her again, his head is cocked, as though he’s made a decision.

“Bring her aboard.”

Then the world goes sideways.

*

When Rey wakes, it’s to the hum of a ship’s hyperdrive.

She’s being held in a room no larger than her AT-AT, unbound but alone. There are no windows that she can see, but that doesn’t mean they don’t exist. Rey blinks, calm in the moment between sleep and wakefulness, and finds herself grateful that she’s spent so much time in claustrophobic spaces. She can’t imagine her emotional state if she hadn’t.

Even so, she spends most of her first wakeful hours shouting.

“Take me back!” she demands, pounding at the walls of her cell. “Take me back right kriffing now!”

If there’s anyone standing guard, they’re doing a fine job of ignoring her. Rey leans against the cool door of her cell. It’s cool, she’ll give her captors that. In fact, she’s never felt anything so cool in her life. Rey frowns, unsure of how to respond.

These small comforts appear throughout the day, even after Rey loses her voice for yelling. A blanket is delivered with her first meal – a meal which she didn’t expect to receive, if she's being honest with herself. Rey feels her mouth start to water at the sight of it: there’s a slip of meat, some kind of smashed root that she’s never seen before, and a small bowl of what appears to be fruit. It’s only a sliver of self-preservation keeps her from tucking in.

There is no better moment, she thinks, for her captors to try and poison her, or to slip truth serum into her veins without the use of a needle. Rey’s seen something of the like happen more than once in the pleasure houses of Niima. She knows what the desperate will do to get what they want.

All the same, her stomach aches.

The food remains untouched by the time her captor returns for the tray. Rey hears a sound almost like disappointment as it’s summoned back to the other side. There’s a moment of silence, and then:

“We’re not trying to kill you, you know.”

Rey clears her throat once, twice, and again, until she manages a broken, “I don’t believe you.”

Her captor sighs. There’s a rustling of fabric, then the sound of a knife being drawn. The food is pushed back towards her a moment later, a part of each of the offerings now missing.

“I told you so,” her captor says. “You’re too important to kill.”

With that, they go to leave her. Rey doesn’t wait for them to leave; she devours her food like an animal.

They can’t see her, anyway. She has no reason to be ashamed. If anyone should be ashamed, Rey reasons, as she shoves a piece of fruit into her mouth, it’s them. They were the ones who kidnapped her, anyway.

She doesn’t care if the food they serve is good. She still wants to go home. But the First Order doesn’t often release its prisoners. When they do, it’s only with ulterior motives. Everyone knows this, even the inhabitants of a backwater like Jakku.

Ulterior motives aside, Rey’s given two more meals over the course of the day cycle, and another three after she next wakes. She’s fuller than she ever has been in her life by the time she feels the ship drop out of hyperspace. Rey closes her eyes and leans back against the cool cell wall. If they’ve gotten close to their destination, then it can’t be long until they come for her.

She’s right. Less than one cycle later, the invisible door to her cell slides open. Rey winces and scrambles backward at the burn of the light. It’s not a Stormtrooper who’s come for her, though, nor a torture droid, nor the man in black. It’s a woman with pity written into the wrinkles of her face.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Keda,” the woman says. “I’m here to prepare you to be taken before the General.”

Rey winces as Keda moves and more of the light comes in. Her hands are gentle on Rey’s shoulders as she guides her from the cell. Rey leans on her as they go, trying to take stock of her body, the ship, anything at all.

She closes her eyes for a moment and feels the ship tremble around her.

“What took us so long to get here?”

Keda lets out a huff of a laugh. “Given that you don’t know where ‘here’ is, I’m surprised you’re asking.”

“You’re with the First Order,” Rey mutters. “There aren’t many places you could be taking me. And if I’m going to see the General, then there’s only one.”

The _Finalizer._

“Aren’t you a perceptive one,” Keda mutters. “The _Finalizer_ ’s been on the move, as of late. We had to adjust course more than once to catch up with it.”

There are more questions dancing on Rey’s tongue, but the steel in Keda’s eyes keeps her from saying more.

The med bay they enter is small, but bigger than any room Rey’s ever been in. She lets Keda direct her to a table and sits quietly as the woman hovers around her.

“You don’t have any medical droids?”

Rey thinks she sees a glimmer of a smirk on Keda’s face. “We used to. They were – damaged.”

Rey lifts an eyebrow, but Keda doesn’t explain. She sticks a syringe into Rey’s arm and pushes something bright and glowing inside of her, then moves on to retrieve another.

“That was an antibiotic,” she explains. “It’ll need a few minutes to make its way through your system, but then it should keep you from picking up any illnesses you may not already have immunities to.”

“And what’s that for?” Rey asks, staring at the sliver.

“I’m going to give you something that will prevent you from feeling pain,” Keda says as she acquires a new syringe. “Then I’m going to provide you with an implant that will prevent any future pregnancies. It will also halt your period for a minimum of two years.”

Rey blinks at her, confused. “Not that I’m opposed,” she says, “but why do I need that?”

Keda grimaces, but says nothing more.

Rey considers fighting her as she places her hands on her arm, but she has little plan for escape. The needle hits her skin with no more than a whisper.

“I don’t understand,” she says as Keda pulls away. “Why do you want me here?”

“I’ve already told you,” Keda says, before the world goes fuzzy. “Kylo Ren is going to take you before the General. It seems you’re quite important to them both.”

“But why?” Rey whispers. “I’ve never even met them.”

She slumps to one side before she hears Keda answer.

*

 Rey wakes back in her cell with a mild headache and no memory of how she got there. She groans and pushes herself upright, supporting herself on the cool wall.

It takes her a moment to realize that the ship’s constant hum is gone. The ship has docked. They’re aboard the _Finalizer_.

She waits until a Stormtrooper comes to retrieve her, and is then thrust back into the light. The hands on her now are not gentle; they’re unfeeling, cold, and harsh. Rey stumbles as she’s pushed forward, blinded and frightened, but with her head held high.

The dock station is larger than Niima itself. Rey forces herself not to stare as her escort of Stormtroopers brings her through it, directing her down one of many long halls and into the center of the ship.

It gets darker as she goes, the lights dimming until she’s moving in a word of grey. The Stormtroopers break off from her escort in twos, until she’s left with just the one standing at her side. She lets herself be directed towards a lone, thin door, and looks back when the Stormtrooper lingers behind.

“You’re not coming with me?” Rey’s devastated by the weakness in her voice.

The Stormtrooper takes another step back. Rey doesn’t even know if they’re watching her, whoever they are; whether or not they’re looking her in the eye. She could be walking to her death – this Stormtrooper could _know_ that she is. Rey feels her breath catch in her throat.

She doesn’t thank them for her escort like her traitorous heart wants to. Instead, she turns and pushes her way through the door. It shuts behind her without a sound.

The chamber she’s entered seems empty of people, and is sparse in its furnishings. There’s a bed, a small couch, and a desk, but that is all.

It may be large, but Rey’s certain she had more adorning her AT-AT than the General has in his monumental quarters. It doesn’t make her sad, exactly, but something almost like pity stirs in her chest.

She shakes the feeling away. She doesn’t know why she’s here; she could, by all means, be facing her death. There’s no need for her to pity the man who holds her life in his hands.

A thought flickers through her head, there and gone in a moment. Rey frowns and casts her gaze to the floor, mulling it over until it weighs on her tongue. There may be no need for pity, she thinks, but there will be need for cooperation.

If she plays her cards right, she could get out of this mess alive. Maybe even better than alive.

The door opens behind her. Despite herself, Rey shrieks, stumbling away while trying to find her enemy.

It’s not the General who’s come for her, nor the mysterious Kylo Ren who stares down at her with disdain. It’s another woman, her hair tied back in a bun. She gives Rey a courtesy once over, something like amusement flickering in her eyes. Then, she steps forward.

Rey takes a step back.

The woman sighs. “I’m not going to hurt you,” she says. “I’m supposed to inform you that the General and Kylo Ren will be in to see you shortly, but that they have been unfortunately detained. The General requests that you make yourself comfortable while you wait.”

“Well, I’m not going to,” Rey snaps. “I don’t know why I’m here, or what either of them want with me.”

“I’m sure the General will make it clear shortly,” the woman says. She looks like she’d rather be anywhere else than in these quarters; Rey, for a moment, can empathize.

“Please,” she says, softening her voice. “Please, can’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

Something in the air shifts around them. The woman falters. Her shoulders sag. Then:

“I don’t know much,” she admits. “But I know they’re both invested in keeping you from harm. You’re not to be hurt by any of us, or else there will be dire consequences. That said,” she chuckles. “I think it’s safe to say that you’ll make it out of here alive.”

With that, she straightens herself up. Her hand is on the door when she stops again. “One piece of advice,” she adds. “Don’t be afraid to use your voice. You have the closest thing to diplomatic immunity on this ship. If I were you, I’d use it.”

Rey watches, mouth tight, as the woman departs. She remains standing for a minute, tracing designs in the metal of the door. Then, she shakes herself.

Her legs feel weak; the sensible part of her brain informs her that she may well be going into shock. Rey stumbles backward until her knees hit the bed. She allows herself to sit, then allows her hands to curl into the comforter. It’s one of the most comfortable things she’s ever felt in her life; she can’t help it when she lets out a groan.

The temptation to lie down and never move again is enormous. Rey glances back towards the door, then at the mountain of pillows the General has stacked against the back wall.

Well. He did say she could make herself comfortable.

Rey makes herself small, curling herself up between the pillows. She forces her breath to slow, then her eyes to close. If she’s going to die – and by all means, it sounds like she’s not going to, but Rey's not one to take chances – she might as well spend her last moments in comfort.

*

Rey’s managed a sort of half-doze when she hears a door slide open. She rouses herself at once and makes herself smaller, casting her gaze around the room as she waits for her captors to arrive.

Something out of sight clatters to the ground. Rey’s eyes widen as she hears someone moan. She waits, heart pounding and eyes half closed, until two men stumble into view.

She knows General Hux by sight; there are enough holos floating around the Net for the man to be almost familiar. His hair comes as a shock, though; she never imagined it so red. It looks better suited as blood, or as sunset over the Impassible Desert. The man in black – Kylo Ren – is at his side, his arms wrapped around the General’s torso.

For a moment, Rey’s certain that Kylo Ren plans to strangle his companion. This, however, is not the case. The General’s hands come up and knock the helmet from Kylo’s head; it clatters to the floor some ways away. Rey brings her fist to her mouth in an attempt not to gasp.

Kylo Ren is not disfigured, as so many rumors say. He’s not ancient, nor broken, nor some unbearable alien. Kylo Ren, Rey realizes, is young, and he is _beautiful_.

She watches through half-lidded eyes as the two men clutch at one another, then go tumbling onto the couch. Neither one of them are short enough to fit it, and there’s a moment of cursing as they readjust, Hux towering over Kylo and smiling, his teeth sharp enough to frighten a bantha. Rey sees him slot his lips against Kylo’s; sees Kylo grind up against him, his hands flailing uselessly at his sides. One of Hux’s hands cards through Kylo’s hair, then there’s a noise – a noise like nothing’s she ever heard. Rey nearly sits upright in bed, thinking for a moment it’s one of pain, but she looks more closely and realizes she’s wrong. Kylo’s turning red; she can see his blush running across his face and staining his ears. Hux rips his cowl from him and she sees it travel down his neck. Some strange thought wonders just how far that blush goes. Rey bites her lip and tries to stay quiet as she watches Hux resume his assault.

It’s not until both men are shirtless and panting that her cover’s blown. She’s not sure if she’s made a noise, or sat up, but Hux is turning and looking at her, his eyes sparking with curiosity. Kylo follows suit. Their eyes meet, and the room falls quiet.

Hux, naturally, is the one to speak first. “Were you enjoying the show?”

Rey feels herself grow red and tries to hide her face, but Hux is dismounting and crossing to her side. Her view is consumed by an expanse of pale skin and an amused green gaze. Rey closes her eyes, curls in on herself, and tries not to breathe.

“Now, now,” Hux murmurs. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s only natural, I suppose, to be curious.” He kneels in front of her, taking her jaw in his (still gloved) hand. “It’s alright, scavenger. You can look.”

Rey feels the bed give, just a little. She opens her eyes and finds that Hux hasn’t moved; it’s Kylo hovering behind her, his breath warm on her neck. The noise she makes as he wraps an arm around her isn’t human. It makes Hux’s smile widen.

“Have you seen anything like this before?” He coaxes.

Rey shakes her head. “Not in person. There are stories, but I’ve never –”

“Ah, I see.” The look Hux gives her is almost pitying. “That’s alright, I suppose. We’ll just have to do this slowly.”

“Do what?” Rey starts. The arm around her stomach tightens, and she feels Kylo laugh against her neck.

Hux, on the other hand, becomes all the more patient. “Would you like us to show you how it’s done?”

Rey freezes.

This, she thinks, is what the woman meant. This is why Keda gave her what she did. _This_ is the chance she has to survive.

This is the General of the First Order and his second in command speaking to her in the gentlest tones she’s heard in years.

Rey blinks and wonders if she’s dreaming. It takes her a moment to remember how to nod.

She’d call Hux’s answering smile glorious, if it wasn’t so toothy. “Excellent.”

He moves slowly, leaning forward until their lips are barely brushing. Rey’s almost too distracted by the thundering of her heart; she nearly misses, but feels Kylo guide her into place. He presses a kiss to her neck as Hux pulls the kiss out of her. She lets him guide her through it, feels the softness of his mouth and nearly moans from it. As it is, she knows Kylo can feel her heart beating, rabbit fast. He kisses her neck again as Hux pulls away.

Rey meets the General’s eye and finds that his pupils are blown black.

“How was that?” He asks, though his tone of voice suggests that the question is less for her and more for his ego.

“I,” Rey stutters. “I liked it.”

Hux smiles his shark grin. “Good. Because I’m going to do it again.” And so he does.

Rey feels Kylo shift behind her until she’s settled between his legs. His hand cards through her hair as he kisses down her spine. She arches at the touch, pressing into Hux’s lips. His hands come to join Kylo’s on her hips; they squeeze and pull her towards him. Kylo moves with her until she’s sandwich between their bare chests.

“Hux,” she hears Kylo rumble. Hux breaks the kiss and looks over her shoulder, leaning forward to kiss his lover, instead. Rey whimpers and buries herself in Hux’s neck. Some stroke of boldness compels her forward. She peppers the General’s neck with kisses, one hand drifting forward to rest on his hip while the other finds its way backwards to rest on Kylo’s thigh. Both men groan as she touches them.

“There you are,” Hux purrs.

Rey feels like she’s watching herself from a distance as she moves, spreading her legs and taking Hux between them. She settles her heels at the base of the General’s spine and kisses him, just beneath his jaw.

“Use your teeth,” she hears Kylo whisper in her ear. “He likes that.”

Rey hesitates, then does as she’s told. She’s gentle, biting into the swath of pale flesh. Hux squirms beneath her; she can’t see it, but his mouth falls open.

“There you go,” Kylo murmurs, pressing another kiss to her neck.

It’s a mess, the way things go from there. Rey is new, but the men are patient; they guide her kisses, sharing her and licking into her mouth like she’s the best thing they’ve ever tasted. Rey tries to give as good as she gets, and in some ways, she succeeds; no one has ever accused her of being a slow learner. She finds that Kylo loves to have his hair pulled, and that Hux loves to watch; Hux, on the other hand, loves the way she sucks on his pulse point while Kylo whispers instructions in her ear. Their erections dig into her from two sides, and Rey’s shocked at the heady want that’s filling her belly. It’s slow and lazy and it makes her _want_.

They take her clothing off in pieces. Kylo disposes of her shirt, first, but they unwind her breast band together before discarding it on the floor. Rey feels Kylo press himself against her back and feels his breath quicken on her neck. Hux pulls back (she moans in protest and is rewarded with a smile) and looks at her for a moment, his eyes falling over her.

His smile falters for a moment. A hand moves forward and traces over her ribs, still showing. Rey turns her head away and focuses on the softness of the comforter, of Kylo’s hands tracing circles over her hips. Then Hux’s hand is on her chin, forcing her to look back at him. His eyes are blazing.

“Do not be ashamed,” he tells her. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are strong, scavenger. You are stronger than all of the people who ever tried to hurt you, and you should never be ashamed of that.”

Something stutters in Rey’s throat as Kylo growls his agreement. The two men share a look over her shoulder, and it’s if Rey can hear their silent exchange: they will burn down the people who dared to lay their hands on her. She has no doubt of that.

She almost likes it.

As gently as she can, Rey brings their attention back to her. She leans forward to kiss Hux, first, then turns back and presses a kiss to Kylo’s lips. When she pulls back, it’s to find both men wrapping themselves around her.

It feels like a dream, this twisted affection, but Rey knows no other kind. She accepts it without a second thought.

After a moment, Kylo’s hands snake up her stomach and settle just beneath her breasts. Rey’s breath hitches as Hux chuckles into her hair. “Don’t be afraid,” he tells her. “We’ll take care of you.”

Then, Kylo’s thumbing over her, and her head’s gone muzzy with want. Rey moans, pressing her head into Hux’s shoulder as Kylo’s hands shake over her. She’s small enough that she barely fills his hand, but he treats her like she’s perfect. He leans forward and nips at her throat, thumbing his way over her nipples and making her squirm. Hux’s hands find their way around her and onto Kylo’s neck; he strains, but he’s able to press kisses to the other man’s crown. His erection digs into Rey’s stomach.

Their pants come off next, with all three of them scrambling in and out of the bed, one after another. Kylo has no shame; his come off so quickly that Rey’s certain she can hear them ripping. Hux is more careful, but no slower. She goes last, peeling the leggings off of her and setting them aside where they can be retrieved later. She hesitates before returning to the bed, but comes when the men reach for her. They settle her between them. Hux has a hand on his cock and chooses to watch as Kylo kisses her senseless, his cock pressing up against the tip of her cleft and making her mewl into his mouth. He pulls away for a moment to look at Hux with wild eyes.

“Lube?”

“I have it,” Hux confirms, then lunges forward to kiss him. His chest slams against Rey’s back, and she whimpers as she pressed into Kylo’s stomach. Kylo chuckles and squeezes her hip, his other hand reaching up to card through Hux’s hair.

The hand on her hip migrates until it’s playing with the thrush of hair above her pubic bone. Rey gasps and wraps her arms around Kylo’s waist as his hand lingers, tracing downward to the tops of her thighs. She hears the men break apart above her and doesn’t have to look up to know that they’re smiling.

Then, Hux is gone from behind her, and Kylo’s whispering “Lie back,” in her ear. Rey does as she’s told and falls back onto the silken sheets. Kylo smiles at her, then follows her, covering her with his body as he presses kisses to her mouth, her jaw, her collarbone. He trails downward until he’s hovering over her cleft. Rey watches him with half-lidded eyes until she finds Hux. He’s settled behind Kylo and has his hands on his hips. There’s a bottle of something in his hands, though Rey doesn’t know what. Hux catches her gaze and raises an eyebrow, his trademark smile somehow softened. He pours a liberal amount of – whatever it is – all over his fingers, then sets the bottle aside.

Rey gasps; in her distraction, Kylo has moved his mouth to her inner thigh. She moans and reaches for him, unsure of what she wants but desperate for it. Kylo lets her tangle a hand in his hair and hisses as she pulls. He hisses again, and Rey can only assume Hux has done something, because the hiss turns into a groan, and Kylo’s face goes red. He looks at her with eyes that are almost black, his mouth open like he has a question but has suddenly forgotten language.

“He wants to ask you permission, pet,” Hux tells her.

“Permission to do what?” Rey asks, and is shocked by the breathlessness of her voice.

Hux smirks. “He’s going to put his mouth on you,” he explains. “And believe me, it’s going to feel wonderful.”

Rey hesitates, then looks back at Kylo. “Okay,” she whispers.

Kylo’s breath hitches again, and then he’s on her. Rey keens and nearly wiggles away from him, but his hand flies forward and catches her by the waist. Hux seems to have stopped whatever it was he was doing and is now just _staring_ , fascinated by the scene before him.

Rey thinks her heart is going to stop. She can’t feel her lungs; she can’t feel her brain; she can’t feel _anything_ except for Kylo’s tongue as it laps against her folds. He moves to the tip of her cleft and seems to focus on a bud there; it feels dizzyingly good and leaves Rey reeling. After what feels like seconds, the world around her snaps, and she feels like she’s tumbling into an abyss. She falls back onto the bed, gasping, and feels herself clenching around Kylo’s tongue.

“That was beautiful,” Hux says, though his voice echoes in her head like he’s speaking from a distance. “I’m so proud of you, Kylo; that was _beautiful_.” There’s an odd snapping sound, and then Kylo’s gasping. Rey summons the energy to lift her head and sees Hux rocking into his lover. He looks like a man at war. Rey looks back at Kylo and sees him wrecked; his mouth is wet from – well, her, she assumes – and it’s glistening, hanging open as he buries his fingers in the bedsheets.

“Rey?” Hux grunts, sparing her a moment’s glance. “Kiss him.”

Rey summons energy from a pool she didn’t know she had and does as she’s instructed. She’s careful when she presses her lips to Kylo’s, but he is not. He nips at her lips and pants into her mouth, hard and _shaking_ , but Rey trusts Hux to take care of him, so she doesn’t pull away.

Kylo shudders against her mouth a few moments later, his body quivering like his world’s fallen apart. Rey pulls back and sees his cock, red and spurting against the lovely black sheets. She looks up and sees Hux grinning like it’s the best thing in the world.

Rey moves to him of her own volition and presses her lips to his. Hux groans against her mouth, groans as her fingers card through his hair. He ruts into Kylo, his hips snapping, and Rey hears Kylo whimper. She works up the courage, then gently bites down on Hux’s lower lip.

The man wraps a hand around the back of her skull as he spills into his lover, his eyes fluttering closed. Once he’s finished, he pulls out and falls back against the pillows, bringing Rey down with him. Kylo joins them soon after, curling up on Rey’s other side.

“It’s a shame we didn’t last longer,” Hux says, his voice still shaking. “There’s still so much to teach you, pet.”

Rey murmurs something, though she’s not sure what, and curls into his side. Kylo’s arm flops over her, reaching out to pull both her and Hux closer. To her great surprise, Rey thinks she hears the General laugh.

“Is this what you wanted with me?” She manages.

“Not exactly,” Hux says.

“You’re capable of so much,” Kylo murmurs. “We want you to stay with us. We can teach you about so much, if you’ll have us as your teachers.”

“Hmm,” Rey hums. “Teach me about this, or other things?”

Kylo chuckles. “Would you be opposed to both?”

Rey hesitates one moment longer, then shakes her head. “No.”

“That’s our girl,” Hux says. Rey feels him shift as he looks up at Ren. “I find I much prefer this method of recruitment to the ones we’ve tried before.”

“Good to know,” Kylo grumbles. “I prefer it, too. Much better than any of your speeches.”

Despite herself, Rey giggles. The two men look at her, eyes sparkling. Rey lets them cradle her close as her eyes drift shut. She’s not sure what waits for her, but she know that, for now, it seems that she’s safe.

What a strange place to find safety, she thinks, as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
